rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jens/Synopsis
This page is a summary of the story, however, it's a draft and will be changed sometimes. The Arcs are based on this Synopsis. Arc 1 Chapter 1 Jens and falls to the ground and near him is a beautiful girl who is also stabbed in her back, bleeding to death. As soon as when he realizes the girl is dying, Jens tries to grab her hand, only to get killed by another woman. As soon as when he died, Jens realized it was actually a dream. However, Jens realizes he has no memories of what happened and where he was, making Jens question a random girl on the streets if she could help him with his memories. The girl introduces herself as Angel Kanada and explains that Jens is in the Kingdom of Lugnica and that this is the Capital City Nastra. Soon enough, a girl runs to Jens and Angel to hide behind them, begging for help. Three thugs appear running behind her, claiming she needs to pay them back. However, Jens didn't want to see a young girl like her suffer and grabbed a sword which was on Angel's back and fought the three thugs with ease. Making himself and Angel question how and where he learned sword skills like that. After the thugs ran away, they learn that the girl is called Felt but already ran away. A few minutes later, Jens pumped into a girl with beautiful silver hair and purple eyes. Immediately apologizing, the girl starts talking about Felt and if they could help her. Before going on a search for Felt, the girl asks them if they want to go to a cafe called the Motion Cafe. Hearing this, Jens has a flashback with a black haired lady, Felt and another green haired boy. When the black-haired lady was about to introduce herself, Jens regained his consciousness and asking if Angel and the girl saw it too. Making the girl point out that nothing happened except the smell around Jens. Chapter 2 Jens asked where they were in Lugnica, making the girl reply with the name of the district, called the Flugel District. Jens asked if she actually meant "Wing" as in German. Making the girl question what kind of dialect that is and where it originates from. Soon after, the girl explains that the only known Kingdoms are Lugnica, Gusteko, Kararagi and Volakia. Jens thanks her pointing out her beautiful silver hair, making her mad and telling him that she has no connection with the "Witch" what so ever. Jens asked them who the Witch is and apologized to the girl. Making Angel explain that the Witch, also known as the Witch of Envy destroyed a half of Lugunica and was the cause of the discrimination between Humans and Demi-Humans. Angel also tells Jens that the Witch of Envy had purple eyes, silver hair and was a Half-Elf, making Jens say that Half-Elves are really cute. Suddenly, a gray-haired cat appears in front of Jens and telling him that he should stop thinking of dirty things about his 'daughter'. The cat introduces himself as Pack, the Contract Spirit of the girl. The girl introduces herself as Emilia. Making their way to the cafe, Emilia explains that The Royal family of this country and the world are currently all deceased or missing. Four candidates have been chosen to participate in a five year long election to decide who will become the 42th King of Lugnica, also telling him that she is one of the four candidates. Making Jens ask if he can join her with her journey to become the king, making her face go red and telling her that that's too dangerous for him. Pack asks Jens where he affiliates from, making him explain that he really doesn't know. Suddenly, Angel walks into the black haired lady from Jens' flashback. She introduces herself as Elsa Granhiert from Gusteko and tells them that she's making her way to the same cafe and they all go together, only to be meeten by Felt and the boy called Nathan Harmonia. They all enter the cafe and Felt explains that she was hired by Elsa to steal the Insignia, making Elsa grab her knives and killing Angel. Jens realized that the situation was incredibly cruel and ran towards Emilia to protect her with disturbing thoughts going through his mind. Nathan theorizes if Elsa is a member of the Gusteko Assassins, with her confirming it. Felt and Nathan then explain that nobody will die anymore in the cafe, apologizing to Emilia and trying to kill Elsa. Everyone joins the fight, with Emilia, Pack, and Nathan throwing Magic to her, only to have Felt get killed by her. Soon, Elsa summoned copies of her, making Nathan explain that that is the Blessing of Ghosts, only to have his throat cut open by Elsa. Right after, Pack disappears as it was past his contract time, only to have Emilia getting killed by Elsa. Soon after, Jens gets killed by Elsa too. Elsa grabs Jens' blood and drinks it, having her mention that he has a unique taste until he officially dies. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Arc 2 Arc 3 Chapter 24 Jens was training at the Proving Grounds along with Nathan Harmonia to practice his yin magic until someone came to them and invited them to come to the Royal Palace. The person introduced himself as Joshua Juukulius. Jens explained to him that he should get Emilia's permission to leave the place, but Joshua told him that there was no need for that. While going back to the mansion first time in two weeks, Jens met a couple of fighting people and he asked what was going on and they explained that the government isn't doing anything for the citizens. Jens asked what was wrong with the government and the people start laughing and walked away. Jens asked the same question to Nathan but he had no idea how the royalty worked in Lugunica. Joshua then told them that he is from a place called Kararagi which isn't connected with the royalty of Lugnica. Also, he said goodbye to the two as he had to meet up with his own group. Chapter 25 Jens and Nathan finally arrived at the Roswaal Mansion where Rem was waiting for them. The three of them hugged and told that they missed each other. Rem started talking about what kind of people might come and how disgusting most of them are. Nathan asked if Rem would come too and she confirmed it. Suddenly, an Earth Dragon driver arrived at the garden of the Roswaal Mansion and introduced himself as Otto Suwen and told them that Emilia accepted him in her camp and that he is the Head Internal Affairs Official. Everyone introduced themselves and explained to them that they should go to the Capital City, Icathia. Rem, Nathan, and Jens took place in the Dragon Carriage and went to Icathia. Chapter 26 Two days later, Jens and the others finally arrived at Icathia and Otto explained to them that they could find him at the bar and left them in the middle of the road. Rem left, as she wanted to see Ram again and Nathan left because he started searching for Felt. Jens was all alone in the capital city until he asked a girl called Lillith Luxuria the way to the Royal Residence, following into her telling him that he smelled like the Witch. Lillith asked his occupation and pointed a gun at him, making Jens nervous and tell her that he is the Knight of Emilia. Lillith explained that she thought that he was a Witch Cult Sin Archbishop, making Jens ask what a Sin Archbishop is, however, Lillith ignored his question and told him the way to the place he wanted to come. When Jens tried to thank Lillith, she already disappeared and instead saw Angel at a fountain. Angel immediately gave Jens a hug and asked where he was after Elsa Granhiert got defeated, making Jens explain his current circumstances and his situation. Angel was glad but left again as she had "work to do". Making his way to the castle, Jens saw Joshua and started talking to him. Chapter 27 Jens greeted Joshua and asked if he also participated in a camp and he confirmed it. Soon after, Levi Avaritia appeared and asked why Jens was ignoring her, while Jens did recognize her voice, he didn't remember her. Right after, Aldebaran appeared who talked exactly like Jens and introduced himself as "bro", unexpectedly, he asked to get to the Royal Palace. Jens asked his relationship with his name, which is a star but Aldebaran stated that nobody should use his real name and just call him Al. Levi got pissed off by the boring surroundings and summoned themselves to the Royal Palace where they were greeted by Roswaal L Mathers. He grabbed Jens' arm immediately and pulled him to the Emilia Camp square where the other members we're except for Emilia and Roswaal, even Otto was there who convinced Angel to come here. Right after, Cynthia started the Royal Ceremony and the doors opened where the 41st King, Jet Lugnica came. Jet sat down on his throne and introduced himself. Out of arrogance, Jens immediately asked in the Throne Hall what happened to the Lugnician Royal family. While Ram tried to close Jens' mouth, Jet explained the situation with Emerada Lugnica, The Earth Devil and their past. After the explanation, Jet wanted to introduce the Royal Candidates to the nobles, until suddenly Weiss Schnee entered the Throne Hall, immediately apologized for disturbing the Ceremony and took place next to Jens. The first candidate who introduced herself was Crusch Karsten with her knight Felix Argyle and her camp member Wilhelm van Astrea. The second candidate was Priscilla Barielle along with her knight who introduced himself as her subordinate Al. Right after, Anastasia Hoshin introduced herself from Kararagi along with her knight Julius Juukulius and her supervisor Joshua. Right when it was Emilia's turn to introduce herself the two giant entrance doors opened where Reinhard van Astrea came and apologized, but introduced Felt to Jet, which he claimed to be the 5th Royal Candidate. Chapter 28 While everyone was in shock, especially Nathan that Felt was also a Royal Candidate, Jet asked casually why Reinhard stated that. Making Reinhard show everyone that the Insignia in Felt's hand also shined. Jet agreed and told Reinhard to wait, as Emilia was supposed to introduce herself first. Emilia walked towards the throne and introduced herself along with Roswaal as her master and Jens as her unofficial knight. Suddenly, Miser made a comment about her race and her hair that it's impossible to have a half-elf as a candidate, which made Pack mad and explained that he is the Beast of the End and that you shouldn't cover a book by its cover, making Miser apologize. Then Felt walked to the throne and explained that she didn't even want to participate in something stupid like the Royal Election and walked away until Reinhard explained to her that she will become able to change the Kingdom, which instantly changed her mind. Felt gave her speech about how she will clean up and destroy Lugnica until there is fresh air left. Jet thanked everyone and asked the five camps to show up with everyone in lines. Jet then explained that the Royal Election will be fair and that killing another camp means disqualification. Cynthia and Jet thanked everyone for their time and told everyone that the Ceremony was finished. Jens rushed towards Joshua while he was talking to Mimi Pearlbaton and asked if he wanted to hang out at the Roswaal Mansion, which made Joshua nervous and declined his offer. Hetaro Pearlbaton asked Jens why he smelled like the Witch and Jens stated that he didn't know. However, out of nowhere mist appeared and the whole Hall became foggy. Chapter 29 Weiss Schnee activated an ability and made the mist disappear, only to realize that the Witch Cult was attacking. Jens tried to run towards Emilia to bring her to safety, but the royal palace exploded and Jens lost consciousness. Sometime later, Jens woke up at a Prison Tower, which is a tower adjacent to the royal castle and is used to imprison those who have committed serious crimes along with Weiss, Ferris, Joshua and Priscilla. While Jens was dangerously injured, Ferris was healing him and immediately explained that the Witch Cult is attacking the Capital. Weiss gave Jens his sword which he dropped and told him that he's safe here. However, Jens wasn't fine with that and told her that he wants to see Emilia and be sure that she's safe. Priscilla then suddenly walked up to Jens and asked what his problem is, making Jens ask her what she meant. Priscilla told him that he's with her, so he will be fine anyway. Out of nowhere, a girl entered the hall where Jens and the others we're and introduced herself as Elza Kirite, a Sin Archbishop of Sloth and told them that she will fight for the Cult to fulfill "her" desire. Priscilla started laughing and summoned her weapon which she stated was named the Yang Sword. Weiss grabbed her Myrtenaster and Ferris created a Healing Circle with his Water Magic. Elza summoned black hands, which Jens apparently wasn't supposed to see, as the others didn't see them. Jens dodged them with ease, making Elza go insane and ask him various questions why he is able to see the Authority of Sloth, The Unseen Hands, making Ferris theorize that the Sloth Authority are unseen substances. Elza summoned 50 unseen hands, who destroyed the tower and made the others fall few hundred metres down. Luckily, Priscilla used some Yang Magic spell and made everyone fall slowly, without any injuries. Jens ran towards Weiss to ask for help on how to kill her but got an unseen handpiece through his heart. After return by death, Jens realized that his new checkpoint was right after he dropped from the tower. This time, Jens dodged the arm and grouped with the others. He asked if anyone could use any teleportation abilities, making Weiss explain that her Semblance allowed that, and teleported everyone to Nastra where also the others we're. Chapter 30 Jens, Weiss, Ferris and Priscilla arrived at Nastra, where all citizens were running away and Cynthia arrived. She asked if anyone saw the King but to her disappointment, nobody had any idea. Suddenly, Elza Kirite appeared again and started speeching about her love with "her" and started to act crazy. Cynthia tried to brainwash Elza, however it had no effect and Cynthia fell on the ground and started to scream and telling that her brain hurt. Making Elza explain that that was her''' Flux''' ability of her Sloth Authority. Ferris asked Jens to cover him and Cynthia, while he'll be healing Cynthia. Priscilla summoned her Yang Sword and Weiss activated her Glyphs Semblance. Weiss knocked Elza up in the air with her Space Disturbing Glyph and Priscilla fired a huge flame towards Elza, however, she disappeared and appeared right after Weiss and stabbed her with her hidden knife. Weiss fell on the ground but grabbed Earth Dust and started healing herself and cried for Jens' help. Jens ran towards Elza and tried to hurt her, succeeding in cutting her arm off. Elza summoned her arms and tried to kill Jens, however he easily dodged them which made Elza go more insane and started bleed out of her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. She then asked for help and summoned an enormous Earth Tree and ran away. However Priscilla easily burned the tree and healed Jens with her Yang Sword. Cynthia however lost consciousness and didn't move, which made Jens go and search for Emilia, however Ferris didn't agree with it but Weiss blocked Ferris from stopping Jens. Chapter 31 Jens above at the Maya Square where Emilia, Joshua, drunk Otto and Felt we're fighting the leader of the Witch Cult called Regulus Corneas. Regulus saw Jens and explained that he was interested in him and asked for his occupation and his position. Emilia started shouting that Jens should run away but right then Regulus cut Emilia in half, which made Jens go insane and Regulus killed him right after and mentioned that he doesn't want to marry a useless husband. Jens returned from his death and immediately told Emilia to not worry. He introduced himself and asked for an explanation of this destruction, making Regulus explain that he, Elza and Ley Batenkaitos, the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony we're searching for a worthy candidate to become Regulus' wife or husband. Jens grabbed his sword but right then a blue light appeared and Jens lost consciousness. Arc 4 Arc 5 Arc 6 Arc 7 Arc 8 Arc 9 Arc 10 Arc 11 Arc 12 Chapter 102 After the incidents at the Sanctuary, the group left the place and returned to the Roswaal Mansion. Before going to sleep, Jens encounters Joshua Juukulius and Julius Juukulius in the hallway and start talking about Anastasia Hoshin's recent behavior. Jens didn't understand what they were talking about and told them that he was tired and went to his own bedroom. The next day, Jens started thinking about what they were talking about and noticed that they were right about certain things, as Anastasia indeed started to behave differently after the fall of Pristella. Jens stopped thinking about it and went to the main dining hall to have breakfast. Until a person was waiting for him at the door and introduced herself and told him that her name is Melissa Lestrange. Chapter 103 Chapter 104 Chapter 105 Chapter 106 Chapter 107 Chapter 108 Arc 13 Chapter 109 Jens awoke to find himself in the Pleiades Watchtower, where he learned that everyone was all right from Beatrice, and at the moment Shaula arrived. She immediately hugged him, refusing to let go, earning him a kick from Emilia. Couple minutes later, everyone woke up but Shaula didn't say any word until Jens convinced her to talk. Shaula explained that she was indeed the guard of the Pleiades Watchtower, but immediately made clear that she isn't the sage Flugel, shocking everyone present. Hearing this, the group was doubtful that they would get any useful information on how to reverse the Authority's power and for more information. However, Shaula started explaining that there is a way to find information in this tower, with the only way being completing the Pleiades Trials which she mentioned were close to impossible. Melissa then came up with idea to leave the tower for the time being, but Shaula stopped her immediately as she then explained the rules with one being that the ones that leave the tower without completing the trials will be executed by Shaula. The second rule was that Shaula will kill everyone if they try to destroy or harm the tower and the last rule was that the trials didn't have to be completed in one particular order and could be done the way the trail takers wanted. She revealed that the underground floor that they were on was the sixth layer called Asterope, the ground floor fifth layer was called Celaeno, the fourth layer Alcyone, the third layer Taygeta, the second layer Electra, and the first layer was called Maia. Continuing with her explanation, she mentioned that Taygeta and above were trial rooms which needed to be cleared to access the corresponding library. Jens and Emilia started talking with Shaula and asked what the trials exactly we're but Shaula wasn't allowed to explain it, however, she did mention that Shaula will do everything to try to succeed the trial and won't hinder them. Otto then asked Shaula if the tower was dangerous and Shaula then started laughing as she didn't expect such a stupid question. The group walked towards the stairs and found a green room, where Nathan immediately theorized that the room was a huge spirit that tried to heal everyone that is inside and Shaula confirmed it. Joshua then found a staircase to go to the first trial ground and Jens chose Joshua, Anastasia, Emilia, Meili, Nathan, Shaula and Melissa to go with him, with Beatrice, Pack and Otto left behind in the green room. The group made their way up to the third layer, Taygeta, to find themselves in a completely white space with a floating monolith right in front of the stairs they just climbed. The others told him to touch the monolith, and when he did the monolith shot out a massive amount of monoliths of varying sizes across the room that floated just like the original, then told everyone to "touch the brightest of the hero destroyed by Shaula", starting the trial. Not knowing what he needed to do, Jens took Joshua's advice, touching a random monolith to test it, resulting in him failing the trial and resetting it. The trial restarted the moment he touched the original monolith again, prompting Emilia and Melissa to suggest for him to ask Shaula about it, though after he determined that it wasn't Reid, he left Meili and Joshua to continue with their questioning, taking Emilia and Anastasia with him to investigate the monoliths. As they did so, Emilia noticed similarities between the trials they were taking in the tower and the trials at Echidna's Grave. Soon after, Subaru realized what the answer was, but had to use Murak on him so he could look at the trial from above to make sure. His suspicions confirmed, he told the others that the key to the answer was "Orion", bringing up the tale of Orion and the Scorpion, adding that the monoliths, when viewed from above, created the shape of the constellation Orion. Taking this into consideration, the monolith he needed to touch would be either Betelgeuse or Rigel, leading him to pick Rigel as he had bad memories of a name similar to Betelgeuse. The moment he touched the "Rigel" monolith, the room was filled with light which transformed the surroundings into the Taygeta Library, showing that his answer was correct. Chapter 110 Chapter 111 Chapter 112 Chapter 113 Chapter 114 Chapter 115 Chapter 116 Chapter 117 Arc 14 Arc 15 Arc 16 Arc 17 Arc 18 Arc 19 Arc 20 Arc 21 Arc 22 Arc 23 Arc 24 Arc 25 Arc 26 Arc 27 Arc 28 Arc 29 Arc 30